


Shadow

by Koolkitty9



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Shadow Link (mentioned) - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: They split during watch for once, Vio asked if they could, so they did.
Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970086
Kudos: 29





	Shadow

Green sat down next to Vio, who was reading. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “So, uh...watch is almost up, it’s late and we’ll have to merge back.”  
  
Vio sighed through his nose as he looked up from his book while he snapped it shut. “Yes...”  
  
“What...were you reading? Is it how to shut Blue up forever?”  
  
“I heard that!”  
  
Vio stifled a chuckle, “Just...some ancient texts...”

“To...” Green sighed, “to find more about how to find him? I know that’s why you wanted to split tonight.”  
  
Vio stood from the base of the tree and brushed off his tunic, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt to not use the word: shadow
> 
> which was a little hard for me ngl but I had to really sit and think of what i'd write here  
> also it keeps saying there is 103 words here, when there is only 100 (I've checked many times to make sure, gotta love it lol)


End file.
